


Roller Coaster

by NinjaPisces



Series: Paper Moon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Amusement Parks, Bad Decisions, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, First Time, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaPisces/pseuds/NinjaPisces
Summary: Stiles suggests a fun day out and Derek gets embarrassed, acts like a child, gets possessive, and fails at all things feels.Just a super fun fluffy fic to give you all the good feels.





	Roller Coaster

He never should have let this happen. He knew it was a bad idea. Knew nothing good would ever come from an idea that came out of Stiles' mind. But no. He let his mate talk him into yet another insane idea.

"There is no way in hell I am getting on that death trap." Derek said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not, Sourwolf? Don't be such a pooper, it's fun!" Stiles argued gesturing wildly to the lime green roller coaster behind them.

"It sounds about three seconds from falling apart, that's why! You are all nuts!"

"It sounds completely different once you are on the ride." Scott tried.

Stiles was clutching his arm and bouncing up and down like a excited kid on a sugar high. Derek sighed knowing they were never going to let this go.

Which is how Derek ended up waiting in the que of some loud metal death trap Stiles and his terminally young pack call a roller coaster. He flinched as the cars flew by with a dozen screaming humans and the ominous creak of the straining bolts holding the monstrosity together. The noise of the amusement park was giving him a migraine, which he didn't even know was possible.

"I still can't believe you have never been to an amusement park. You truly have not lived." Stiles rambled as they waited. He just grunted in response, trying to keep himself from nervously tapping his fingers on his biceps.

It took twenty five minutes to reach the front. And of course Stiles insisted on sitting in the front car with Derek.

When Derek strapped himself in he tightened the trap and the over the shoulder bar as tight as he could. "Careful Derek, you are going to crush all your good bits." Erica teased. She and Alison sat in the row right behind them. The rest of the pack had to spread out so they could all go on the same ride.

"I can still get off this metal deathtrap." Derek threatened.

"Erica, leave him alone." Stiles ordered. Erica pouted, grumbling under her breath about mom always siding with dad. Stiles rolled his eyes.

Finally safety checks were done and the ride jolted to a start. Derek gripped the metal handles of his shoulder bar until he could feel them bend in his fist. He slowly let out a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart.

"Babe, you will be fine, I promise you. Thousands of people ride this ride everyday without a problem." Stiles tried to reassure as they started clacking noisily up the hill.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Derek replied giving Stiles a glare.

The ride still sounded like it was going to fall apart at any second. When they finally reached the top of the hill, he couldn't even bring himself to look down.

"Put your hands up, Derek!" Alison called right before they started down the hill.

Derek didn't even have time to reply, not that he would ever have let go of the handles. He had them in a death grip. they started down the hill and Derek's stomach crawled up his throat and was released in a scream. They went around some tight turns, sped through some loops, went up and down another hill and Derek couldn't stop screaming.

When the ride, blessedly, braked to a slow crawl then entered the station Derek clamped his mouth shut against an overwhelming wave of nausea.

"Wooohooo! That was awesome! How you doing over there, love?" Stiles calls. All Derek could do was growl, keeping his teeth firmly clenched against the impending vomit.

"He...doesn't look so good." Erica notes.

As soon as their restraints released, Derek scrambled over Stiles, elbowing him painfully in the sternum. "Ouch, Derek! Jesus!" Stiles napped. He ran after Derek, who was sprinting through the exit ramp. When he finally caught up, the rest of the pack right behind him, Derek was heaving over a park trash can.

"Gross!" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott! Not helping! Go, get out of here. All of you." Stiles shooed. When they all scurried off Stiles approached Derek, who was still dry heaving. "Are you okay, Derek?" He asked quietly rubbing Derek's back.

"Ugh, I hate you. So much." Derek growled. "Not a fan of roller coasters, then?" Stiles tried to joke. If the glare was anything to go by, Derek did not find it funny. Stiles sighed. "I'm sorry, hun. I shouldn't have pressured you to go on the ride. And we probably should have started you on something less - intense." Stiles was rambling, trying to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation.

"You are sleeping on the couch for a week!" Derek declared wiping off his mouth.

"Okay, I guess. Lets get you some water." Stiles said meekly. He really did feel bad. Who would have guessed this would have been the outcome?

They stood in line for a four dollar bottle of water in complete, uncomfortable, silence. Then they caught up with the others at the games.

"Hey, You feeling better?" Danny asked.

Derek didn't say a word, he didn't even look at Danny. Danny looked at Stiles confused.

Stiles gave Danny a sympathetic look. He knew Derek was more embarrassed than anything. "So what're you guys up to?" He asked trying to shove past the awkwardness.

"Uhhh - Aiden is trying to win Lydia the giant teddy bear. He has to win 3 more games." Danny answered.

If Derek wanted to act petulant because he got a little embarrassed, that was on him. Stiles was going to do his best to make sure the rest of the pack had fun.

At the next coaster Stiles opted to stay behind, not willing to ask Derek - who was trailing behind the rest of the group - to hold everyone's things. He didn't want to risk anyone noticing his bad mood and letting it affect their good ones.

So Stiles found a nearby bench and settled in to people watch. The sheer number of flip flops he saw astounded him. Who goes to an amusement park with inappropriate footwear on?

"Hey, you here by yourself?" A voice asked to his left. It was a guy about his age, red hair and pale skin, Hawaiian print shirt and cargo shorts.

"No. My group is on that coaster over there." Stiles pointed to nearby wooden coaster.

"Aw, don't like coasters?"

Stiles shrugged holding up the bags he was holding. "Someones got to watch the stuff."

"Still sucks for you though. Sitting out here all alone." He pushed stepping closer to Stiles.

"I guess, but I volunteered. Plus I'm not alone." He knew Derek was lurking somewhere nearby. Even if he couldn't see him. Derek was good at being a creepy stalker.

"Oh!" The guy sat uncomfortably close to Stiles on the bench, "then I guess they can take their time on the ride." He smiled smarmily.

Stiles chuckled nervously. "No, I'm sure they are almost done." He tried to scoot away from the guy, but the guy put his arm around his shoulders and leaned in so his body was flush against Stiles' side. He stiffened. "Um, I'm sorry. I think our wires got crossed."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company from now on."

That sent unpleasant shivers up Stiles' spine. Before he could reply to the suddenly very creepy guy he was pulled to his feet and held against a very familiar chest. He felt himself relax immediately.

"He has plenty of company already, thanks." Derek spoke through his teeth while simultaneously rubbing the guys scent from Stiles' back.

"Hey, he never said he was spoken for. I was just trying to be nice." The guy stood up, all creepy quote unquote charm gone. He was easily a head shorter than Derek.

"Oh, I am very taken. I just thought you were being friendly, not flirting with me." Stiles said pulling away from Derek slightly so he could properly talk to the guy.

"Man, whatever, this ain't worth it." The guy tsked before swaggering off.

Derek growled lowly and tried to go after him. "Derek, don't. He is leaving peacefully." Stiles ordered holding Derek back.

"I don't care how peaceful he is, he said you weren't worth it." He snapped.

Stiles snorted inelegantly. "Dude, you cant have it both ways. Either I'm worth it and he can flirt with me, or I'm not and he can't."

This stopped Derek from pulling to go after the creepy guy. He looked Stiles right in the eyes. "You are worth everything, but I'm the only one who can flirt with you."

Stiles blushed and hugged him, burying his face in his mates neck. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?" Derek joked quietly, hugging Stiles back and rubbing his face in Stiles' brown hair.

"Says the big baby sulker."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." Derek sighed.

Stiles let go of Derek, stepping back. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to the pack. We came here to have a good time - forget about things for while - and you have been trying your best to ruin everyone's time." He chastised.

"To be fair, I had a good reason. I did vomit in front of the entire pack." Derek defended himself.

Stiles threw his hands up. "No one cared! They literally said 'ew' and moved on!"

"I know, I know! I'm just supposed to be stronger than that." He tried.

"Why? Because your'e the Alpha? Newsflash! That doesn't mean you are perfect! You are still just as prone to making a fool of yourself as the rest of us!" Stiles nearly yelled.

Derek didn't say anything, just nodded and looked at the ground.

"Hey everything good?" Scott asked as the pack emerged from the exit.

Derek took a deep breath. "Yeah, we were just talking. I'm sorry about how i acted before. How about I buy everyone a Dippin' Dots and we enjoy the rest of our day." He suggested.

Everyone cheered and whooped in agreement.

Stiles slipped his hand into Derek's, pecked his mate on the cheek and spent the rest of the day holding everyone's things with the love of his life. And he cherished every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a longer more angsty fic in the works so hang in there with me. I appreciate every one of you!
> 
> Please Kudo and leave comments!


End file.
